If We Push our Beds Together
by Solidrider
Summary: L tries his hardest to get Light to push their beds together. One shot LxLight


If we push our beds together

* * *

><p>While chained together L tries his hardest to get them to push their beds together at night.<p>

* * *

><p>After an exhausting day Light was ready to retire in his room at the headquarters. It was already close to 1am and L was still staring at the same computer screen. Lights head slowly began to dip down bobbing up and down and his eyes were half closed.<p>

"Light-kun" His head shot up when he heard L speak and slowly rubbed his eyes trying to ignore the glaring light from the computer.

"Yes what is it?" He asked opening his tired eyes staring at him trying to seem awake.

"It seems you are sleepy, are you ready for bed?" Light looked at the screen and saw that the screensaver was up. Finally L was done with his work. Light looked around with his brown eyes seeing that everyone else was already asleep on the couch from all the hard work.

"Yeah I am" Before light could stand up L was already up and walking. Blinking he just got up and followed behind him chain length apart going up the stairs into the bedroom. Seeing his bed he inwardly sighed and just got on the bed and covered up.

"Light-kun" He opened his eyes one again and looked over. Every night Light was say the same thing.

"Goodnight Ryuuzaki" he said simply catching him before he could say first.

"Good night light-kun" Ryuuzaki said and they stayed silent. About twenty minutes of lying in the same position, on his back. Light hated sleeping on his back. He attempted something he never thought of. Slowly he turned his body to the right bringing his arm over, but he was stopped. His arm wouldn't go any further so he could not sleep on his side. And god knows he didn't want to face Ryuuzaki when he slept. Lifting his head he looked over seeing if Ryuuzaki was asleep and it seemed so. He reached his hand and he slowly pulled on the chain trying to make Ryuuzaki turn over. But he wouldn't budge at all. Sighing he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Ryuuzaki, can you roll over"

"No" A little taken back he looked over at him and held himself up by his elbows.

"Why not?"

"I have to sleep like this, if I sleep in any other position for a long period of time my intelligence will deteriorate" _Here we go'_ Light thought this happened almost every night.

"That's impossible, can you at least face the other way and sleep like that?" he asked.

"No...I have to sleep facing south west" Never has Light wanted to rip apart this chain so badly.

"You know how we can solve this issue" L asked.

"Hm?" Light asked not caring anymore.

"If we push our beds together" Groaning he took his pillow and placed it over his head feeling very irritated

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next morning Light leaned against the wall outside of the bathroom. The chain was slipped under the door and was constantly moving. The shower was going and steam was pouring out under the door. It has been already 30 minutes since Ryuuzaki has been in there and Light was getting irritated once again. Sighing after waiting too long to use the bathroom he knocked on the door making sure Ryuuzaki could hear it.

"Ryuuzaki It has been a half an hour, what is taking you so long?" Light asked putting his ear to the door. A couple seconds of silence Light was about to ask. The shower finally turned off and the door opened and Ryuuzaki head popped out, his hair sticking to his face and water dripping down his nose.

"I have to shower for at least 34 minutes; the certain amount of steam must enter my sinus's"

"That makes no sense Ryuuzaki" Light said.

"You know what would help this?" Light raised his eyebrows waiting to hear his solution. "If we push our beds together" Biting his lip he just put his hand on his forehead and pushed Ryuuzaki back into the bathroom.

"Just hurry"

* * *

><p>This afternoon Light was suffering from lack of sleep and not having his daily shower because Ryuuzaki used all the hot water in the room. Not even being able to focus he just watched L roll around in his chair fetching things from different sides of the desk. His eyes just followed him around, Light didn't even notice the chain was slowly wrapping around his body as L just kept moving along gliding in his chain. When he finally noticed the chain it was already tight against him and he was stuck. Due to the shortness of the chain Ryuuzaki was right next to Light on the side only a couple inches away.<p>

"Uh Ryuuzaki…can you untangle me please" Light asked.

"Oh sorry I didn't notice" Ryuuzaki grabbed onto the desk and swung himself around in circles slowly but surely Light was finally free from the chains.

"You know what would help solve this problem?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"If we take this chain off?" Light answered.

"No…If we push our beds together" Light looked around and found a paper weight and put the chain on the desk and began just pounding at the chain wanting it off now.

* * *

><p>Light never thought the evening would come after all these events that kept happening. The sun was setting along the cityscape and the street lights flickered on. Placing his elbows on the desk and slowly massaged his temples.<p>

"Light-kun, are you feeling alright?" Light looked over seeing Ryuuzaki in the same position; his feet rubbing together, his knees up against his chest and his finger on his lip.

"Yeah, just a long day is all" Light replied back leaning back in his seat closing his eyes.

"Would you like to retire early?" Looking over at the clock it read 10pm and he nodded his head. And once again Ryuuzaki would leave pulling Light along with him. The beds were in the same position just like last night and Light was prepared to sleep on his back once again with the knowledge of knowing he would have back pains in the morning. Lying down on his back he looked over to Ryuuzaki seeing him curled up once again. Why couldn't he take his gaze off of him? He watched the clock flip from 10:19 to 10:20 and decided to finally give in. Standing up he walked over to Ryuuzaki and bent down. Placing his hands on the side of the bed he pushed the beds together keeping his gaze on Ryuuzaki's eyes which were staring back at him. Finally they were pushed together and he crawled over onto his side. As soon as he lay down he felt a body up against his back. Turning his head he saw Ryuuzaki sleeping peacefully.

Maybe having the beds put together was not such a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Haha this idea came to me last night as I was trying to get some sleep lol<p>

I hope you like this one shot!


End file.
